Slytherin Schemes
by dracosgem
Summary: Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy have always been at odds but a duel, a favor, and a steamy snog just might uncover feelings long denied...well, at least by a stubborn Gryffindor... RO/SCO
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N- First ever Ro/Sco fanfic. It's been fun to write...this will be a three part short. Fluff and, as always, plenty of fireworks. Let me know what you think! _**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Favor**

Arrogant prat.

No two words could more perfectly describe the most irritating boy that had ever graced the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizadry. In fact, in the six years that Rose Weasley had attended Hogwarts, she had quickly learned that her father's advice regarding the boy in question had been well warranted.

Scorpius Malfoy was an arrogant prat.

It wasn't just his self-importance that aided in this perspective- it was his complete inability to act like a human being. Malfoy seemed to have some silly vendetta against her and Rose surmised that his tormenting was an attempt to live up to his father's legacy. Indeed, whenever he outmatched her at Quidditch or beat her at Potions, he would gleefully gloat about it for weeks on end. And then there were the snide comments about her hair and general appearance. Rose had never thought herself particularly ugly, and none of the other boys had ever complained, so when Malfoy began to make fun of her third year, she'd been taken aback. Consequently, that was also the year he began his relentless quest to turn her into Hogwarts' living spinster. She had actually managed to get her first boyfriend then and, after constant jibes from a certain Slytherin, she had managed to lose him too. Of course, Malfoy had thought it funny as hell.

But all of this was nothing compared to his most recent venture.

Rose fumed as she stormed down to the dungeons, hell bent on only one destination: the Slytherin dorms. When her cousin, Lily, approached her with news of Malfoy's latest charade, she'd mentally prepared for his latest assault. But, when the full breadth of his prank had been revealed, Rose had finally snapped. It was one thing to make her life hell but to involve her brother Hugo was going one step too far.

Whipping around a corner, Rose seethed as she descended a flight of stairs. She couldn't believe Malfoy's cheek- how could he honestly expect to get away with this? Dealing with the irritating blond had made for a long six years but she had never lost it like this before. As it was, she found it difficult to contain her anger as she flew down that last winding corridor and spied the portrait hanging next to the hidden door to the Slytherin common room.

"Is Scorpius Malfoy in there?" Rose growled as she came to a halt in front of the painting- a disgusting serpent coiled around a skull.

"Who'ssss assssking?" the serpent replied.

"Never mind who! Just tell him to get his arrogant arse out here…right NOW!" she barked.

The serpent narrowed its hooded eyes. "I do not take kindly to orderssss," it hissed.

Rose quickly removed her wand from the waistband of her school skirt. "Perhaps you'll take kindly to a quick Diffindo, unless of course you value that canvas you're painted on," she drawled, a sly smile dancing on her lips.

"Fine," the serpent hissed and slithered out of the portrait.

Seconds later, the door to the Slytherin common room slid open. Scorpius Malfoy leaned against the frame looking devilishly handsome, as per usual. His blond hair hung in his brilliant gray eyes and he donned a fitted cashmere jumper that emphasized his ideal definition. He stood in his typically proud posture but tonight he seemed unusually satisfied with himself- the smuggest grin Rose had ever seen spread smoothly over his face. She fumed as his eyes raked her over from head to toe- he seemed completely at ease- which made her even more angry. _Stupid git…_

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Rose Weasley," he drawled smoothly. "And to what do I owe the immense pleasure?"

Rose clenched her fists. "You know damn well why I'm here, Malfoy! Did you honestly think that you'd get away with this?" she groused.

His smirk deepened. "I really have no idea what you mean, Weasley."

"Gobshite!" she spat, ire growing with each passing second. Malfoy seemed fascinated with her response and he looked on in amusement as she steadily built to inevitable eruption. She felt her heart rate pick up as she fought her instinct to hex him blind. "You know, Malfoy…I've been gracious enough to deal with your crap for the past six years. I didn't retaliate when you purposefully blew up my potion in second year, I ignored it when you lost me my boyfriend in third, I let it slide when you charmed my skirt to keep getting shorter in fourth." At this, his cunning smile turned blissful. "And last year, when you hit Anthony Finnegan with the Jelly Legs jinx while we were dancing at the Winter Ball, I looked the other way…but this is the last straw. When you involve my little brother in your schemes, you're playing with fire."

Malfoy looked completely unruffled by her anger. He crossed his arms lazily over his chest. "Really? And just what do you plan to do about it?"

Rose took a deep breath and stepped forward. "If you don't call off this nonsense, I'll make sure you wish you had never crossed a Weasley," she growled.

Something flashed in his eyes and he straightened his posture, moving that much closer to the irate Gryffindor. "Will you now?" he rejoined softly.

Rose felt her cheeks flush as his gaze traveled the length of her body. She was certain he did it to spite her but the heat in his gaze made her uncomfortable and she shifted awkwardly under his stare. "I mean it, Malfoy!" she sputtered. "Leave my brother alone!"

He gripped his chin with his fingers and feigned deliberation. "Hmm…" he murmured. "Nope, no can do. The little shite stuck his foot in his mouth and now he's going to reap the consequences."

Rose stamped her foot on the ground. "Dammit, Malfoy, he's just a third year! You know he's no match for your skill!"

"Then maybe he shouldn't have bragged that he could match me in a duel," he shot back glibly.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You''re kidding me, right? Do you know how many times I've heard _you_ brag about your skills over the years?" she replied, dumbfounded. "He's a silly kid, for Merlin's sake!"

A few Slytherin boys were now loitering behind Malfoy, knowing expressions playing on their faces. Rose narrowed her eyes as each shot her a saucy grin. _Irreverent little tossers!_

"Tell you what, Weasley," Malfoy said, examining his nails. "I'll make you a deal. If you do me a little favor, I'll leave your brother alone."

She frowned, a little suspicious of what this 'favor' might be. "What kind of favor?" she asked, her tone clearly hesitant.

He gave her a crafty smile and took another step forward. Rose moved back instinctively as his large frame loomed closer. She hated when he did this, which was quite often. No matter where they were, the boy would always linger just a little too close for her liking, effectively flustering her in the process. She was certain he was aware of his affect on her and tried to take advantage of it whenever possible.

He leaned down, his face hovering a few inches above hers. "You, me, Hogsmeade, tomorrow," he whispered, a silky quality to his tone.

Her eyes widened. "_What_? Y- you want me to go to _Hogsmeade_ with you?" she replied, completely nonplussed.

Malfoy straightened and looked down at her shrewdly. "That's right, Weasley," he said. "Thought I'd throw you a bone since you can't seem to get anyone to take you."

Rose flushed. "No thanks to you!" she spat. "Every time I get a date, _you_ always manage to screw it up!"

Malfoy smiled. "Weasley, I merely remind the tossers who take pity on you of their debatable decisions, I don't force them to break up with you. I'm petty sure they come to terms with their idiocy all on their own."

Rose's mouth fell open and she stared at him as if he had grown another head. "What the hell, Malfoy?!" she cried. "I've never done a thing to you yet your always trying to make my life miserable! What is your bloody problem?"

"Weasley," he replied, completely ignoring her outburst, "you haven't given me an answer."

"Aren't you going to embarrassed, what with escorting the likes of me around Hogsmeade?" she rejoined furiously.

"Actually, I'm trying to make a certain Ravenclaw jealous," he drawled. "Even if it is _you_, it should still work to my advantage."

Rose spluttered incoherently and Malfoy bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "Scorpius Malfoy, you are by far the most infuriating git I have ever met!" she shouted. She turned on her heel and marched down the hall.

"Alright then, tell your brother tomorrow at noon behind the Groundskeeper hut," he called after her and she slowed.

_Shite! That jerk off has me in the palm of his hand! _Pulling a one eighty, Rose faced the Slytherin with a perfected scowl. "Ten o'clock in front of the one eyed witch, you great prat," she gritted out and then turned back around.

"Be sure to wear something hot, Weasley," he shouted over the laughter of his friends. "I refuse to be seen with you in one of those unflattering jumpers you like to wear."

****

The following day, Rose loped down to the third floor corridor, steeling herself for the day that would inevitably follow. She had tossed and turned all night long unable to shake the horrible images her subconscious had conjured. She was afraid that Malfoy had a lot more in mind than just making a Ravenclaw jealous- she was quite certain he had something prepared and the onslaught of nightmares had kept her up half the night. _Evil git will probably hex me and leave me paralyzed in some highly conspicuous place…_ Rose was not looking forward to her day with the Slytherin and the closer she got to their meeting place, the more she fretted. She paused just before turning the corner that would bring her to the tiny alcove that held the one eyed witch. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves and gave herself a quick pep talk. _It's just Malfoy, you've known him for years…what more can he do to you that he hasn't already done? Just keep your chin up- you're not only a Weasley, you're also a Granger- so pluck up some of that hard nosed courage! _She straightened her posture and tossed her long, auburn curls over her shoulders. Pulling a breath, she made the turn and approached the waiting Slytherin.

At first, she was surprised. Malfoy looked decidedly nervous, which amazed her. She thought he'd be lounging quietly against the wall- the same infuriating smirk on his face. Instead, he was pacing and seemed to be muttering to himself. He looked very handsome, as he always did, in loose jeans and woolen coat over a fitted tee. However, his put together appearance did nothing to detract from his obvious unease. Rose raised her brows- this was the first time she had ever seen him even slightly rattled. He looked up as she neared and his anxiety segued to surprise. His eyes widened and he looked momentarily stunned as he took her in. His gaze eventually settled on what she was wearing and he frowned.

Confused, Rose looked down at her striped Henley and low slung jeans. "Is there a problem with what I'm wearing, Malfoy?" she asked. "I know you wanted me to wear something 'hot' but this is as hot as I get."

He swallowed thickly. "No, it's fine, Weasley," he replied, seemingly unable to tear his eyes from her fitted shirt.

She quirked a brow in irritation. "Right…so, are we going or are you just going to stand there and stare all day?" she groused.

He finally seemed to snap out of his stupor and straightened. His customary smirk took up residence on his face and he snapped his fingers. "I've _been_ ready, Weasley- you're the one who's late. I realize it takes a great deal of time to whip that mess into shape," he said, gesturing at her entire person, "but I've got a schedule to keep."

Rose scowled. "Well pardon me for breathing, Malfoy. I'm surprised you'd even want to be seen with this 'mess', as you so eloquently put it."

He chuckled darkly. "Like I said, I'm throwing you a bone. Now, let's get going, I want to catch up with Amelia Boot before she slinks off with that nitwit, Bradley."

Rose looked at him with an amused expression. "Amelia Boot?" she asked, biting back a laugh. "She's been dating Corin Bradley for over a year, Malfoy."

"So?"

"So, she's clearly taken…unless, of course, you know something I don't."

He stopped and looked at her pointedly. "If you must know, Weasley, I've been after the girl for the past six years and I'm finally ready to take what's mine. I don't give a niffler's nut who she's dating- I_ will _get her. It's only a matter of time."

Rose bit her lip as they made their way down the stairs. She wished she could be this forthright with boys. She realized that her track record wasn't quite stellar but a lot of that had to do with the prat currently tugging her along behind him. She frowned as she trudged through the Entrance Hall and out the front doors, remembering what Malfoy had said.

_"Weasley, I merely remind the tossers who take pity on you of their debatable decisions, I don't force them to break up with you. I'm petty sure they come to terms with their idiocy all on their own."_

He had admitted to messing her about but, the more she thought about it, the more she realized it went far beyond that. Scorpius Malfoy had gone out of his way to botch each and every relationship she'd had since third year, and it wasn't just heckling and jibing that had done it. He'd resulted to hexes, rumors, and a number of other dastardly tactics to ensure that she remained single. She wondered why he would go to so much trouble just to make her unhappy- it seemed a bit unlikely that it was all some ploy to live up to his father's endowment.

"Ah, here we are." Malfoy's smooth voice broke Rose from her thoughts and she looked up quickly. He had managed to snag them a carriage. "Well, get in, we don't have all day," he pressed.

Rose wrinkled her nose but got into the cab, nonetheless. She settled onto the comfortable bench and nearly gasped when Malfoy sat down beside her. _There's an entire bench across from me…what gives? _

She fidgeted as he shut the door and then looked down at her. "There a problem, Weasley?" he drawled, his tone slick with calculation.

"No…well, erm…why can't you sit over there?" She pointed at the seat opposite them.

Malfoy threw an arm around her shoulder and she stiffened. "That wouldn't look very believable, now would it?"

Rose felt her heart rate double as his hot breath played against her ear. She refrained from any response, sure that her voice would betray her apprehension. She wasn't quite sure why her palms were suddenly sweating and her stomach had tied itself in knots- it was all a little confusing and she fought to control the emotional deluge that abruptly swelled over her. She stared out the window, unwilling to meet his eyes, which she knew were still glued to her blushing face.

"Would you like me to open a window, Weasley?" he asked and she flinched.

"What?" She turned towards him with a questioning look.

He was smirking. "You seem a bit flustered and I wondered if you needed some air," he replied.

She narrowed her eyes. "I am _not_ flustered."

"No? Hmm…I'm not so sure about that, Rose."

Her head snapped sideways and she wrinkled her brow. "You never call me Rose," she hissed. "What are you playing at?"

He raised his brows. "Why, whatever do you mean?" he rejoined, feigning innocence.

Rose pulled out of his grasp and pointed a finger at him. "See here Malfoy," she said angrily, "I'm not some tart you can just hang all over. You asked me to do you this favor and here I am, making good on my promise. But I refuse to take part in your little mind games so cut the crap!"

He gave her a winning smile. "Honestly, Rose, there's no need for such talk," he shot back. "I'm only trying to make this date look as believable as possible. Do you honestly think that Amelia will believe a girl _I'm _dating isn't willing to snuggle up nice and close?"

Rose growled inwardly. He honestly expected her to allow this! She looked at him for a moment, deliberating over whether she had made the right decision to help her little brother. Hugo had never done anything remotely self-sacrificing and she was seriously considering a duel with the little git when this was said and done.

"Alright Malfoy," she said hesitantly. "But I refuse to be seen in Pudifoots, is that understood?"

Malfoy snorted. "A woman after my own heart," he replied, his face flushing as the implication of his words dawned on him.

Rose pursed her lips. "Now who's flustered?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes "Come on, Weasley," he said as the carriage came to a halt. "We've got a Ravenclaw to find."

He pulled her out of the cab and placed her on the ground, wrapping an arm around her waist. She blushed as the hard planes of his torso melded against her soft camber and his body heat warmed her to the core. It was a chilly day and she begrudgingly admitted that having him hold her so close kept her quite warm. They strolled down the main thoroughfare, almost as if on display, and Rose became acutely aware of the knowing looks being shot their way. She was befuddled by all the attention but even more so by the lack of surprise. _Why doesn't anyone seem stunned? _She looked up at Malfoy and frowned. He was staring straight ahead, an elated grin on his face as he swaggered down the roadway.

"Let's go in here," he said softly. "I think I saw Amelia through the window."

Rose rolled her eyes but looked at where he was pointing. A surge of ecstasy shot through her- it was Flourish & Blotts' sister store, a brand new addition to Hogsmeade. She smiled and surged forward, oblivious to Malfoy's chuckle as she pulled him towards the shop by the arm.

"Guess I don't have to twist your arm," he muttered as they swept inside. "Though you clearly had no problem twisting mine." He rubbed his bicep and smirked at her. "Such a bookworm, Weasley."

Rose shot him a sly look. "I'm not the only one, Malfoy," she countered. "From what I hear, you're on a first name basis with Madame Pince."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I am _not_ on a first name basis-"

"Oh Irma," Rose mocked, "I can't seem to find _Where There's a Wand, There's a Way_, can you please help me?"

"Whatever Weasley, I know for a fact that you and Irma are bridge partners, what's worse?"

Rose flushed. _How the hell does he know _that?

Malfoy smirked at her and she gritted her teeth. "We are not bridge partners," she argued. "She asked me about it once and, seeing that my mom is Muggleborn, I offered to show her how to play."

"Right, Weasley," he replied, clearly not believing her.

"Malfoy, if I hear one word about me being some spinster and playing bridge with Madame Pince, I will kick your arse!"

He chuckled. "Your secret's safe with me."

Rose scoffed. "Yeah, until you need another favor."

Malfoy chortled again and then stared at her for a moment. He wore an odd expression and shifted awkwardly on his feet. "You know, you're really some-"

"Amelia Boot, twelve o'clock!" she whispered, pointing at a petite brunette browsing a few meters away.

Malfoy looked momentarily irritated but the sentiment quickly dissolved, replaced by a wolfish grin. "Well then, let's go do some damage," he said, pulling her forward unexpectedly.

Rose squeaked as he handled her towards the back, where Amelia Boot had disappeared behind the last stack. He paused before they came to the opening and looked down at Rose in hesitation. She met his gaze with expectation, wondering what his next move would be. Surprisingly, he seemed completely frozen.

Bemused, Rose decided to take the lead. "Scorpius!" she cried, giggling softly. "You know we shouldn't do that in here!"

Malfoy stared at her, his mouth falling open in shock.

Rose nodded at him, hoping he'd catch on. "You know what they would do if they caught us, don't you?"

The git was still totally immobile.

Rose heard Amelia moving towards them and she decided to bite the bullet. Pulling Malfoy towards her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began whispering in his ear. "Malfoy, you are blowing it!" she hissed.

Just as Amelia rounded the corner, Rose nuzzled her face into his neck, trying to make things look as convincing as possible. At that moment, something inside Malfoy seemed to snap. His hands came up on her lower back and he pushed her towards the last stack abutting the wall. Amelia had to dodge the couple as they moved past her and Rose shrieked as her back met the shelves. Her cries were muffled when Malfoy's mouth sealed itself against her own. His tongue swept over her lips, a hand twisted in her curls, and the other held onto her bum firmly. He seemed almost oblivious of Amelia's presence, kissing Rose with a passion she had never experienced in all the years of her short life.

In light of that, Rose was mentally speechless. Not a single, coherent thought managed to surface in her murky mind. She was only aware of Malfoy's tongue, which was currently working her own with such frenzied fervor that she could barely register anything else. The feeling was pure bliss and she fisted his woolen coat in her hands and moaned into his mouth. This only seemed to spur him on and he pressed his whole body against her, which sent a shot of adrenaline through her immensely warm body.

Unexpectedly, Malfoy broke their kiss but, instead of stepping back like she thought he would, he began nibbling on her neck. She pressed closer to him in response to his nuzzling kisses and he groaned. "Rose…" he breathed and she felt her entire body set ablaze. She gasped as he bit down on her neck and she felt him smirk against her skin. Head falling back against the shelves, she opened her bleary eyes and they swept the slight corridor in front of her. They were now completely alone. Amelia Boot was nowhere to be seen yet she and Malfoy were still snogging like crazy. This tiny detail began to sink in and she realized that they may have acted a little rash. This thought started to dim as Malfoy squeezed her bum. _Mmm, that feels _so_ good... Wait! Rose...you are snogging Malfoy!! _Snapping back to the present she tried to get the busy boy's attention.

"Malfoy, she's gone," she whispered, sucking in a breath as he laved her collarbone with his tongue.

Obviously, he didn't hear her.

"Malfoy…" she breathed, trying to ignore his persistent grinding.

Again, he seemed completely oblivious to her protest. His hands slipped up under the hem of her shirt and she immediately went rigid.

"Scorpius!"

Finally, his head snapped up and he looked at her questioningly.

Rose blushed. "She's gone…" she said with a gulp.

"Who?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"Who do you think?" she replied, tone muddled with sarcasm. "Boot."

Recognition seemed to settle in and he nodded. "Oh," he muttered and stepped back. He ran a hand through his tousled, platinum locks, staring at her intently.

Rose was completely confused. Scorpius Malfoy, bane of her existence, had just snogged the hell out of her and she had enjoyed every bloody minute of it. In her mind, this was not a positive development.

"So, um…where to next?" she proffered, hoping he would stop looking at her that way.

He shrugged. "Broomsticks, maybe?"

Rose nodded and walked towards the shop entrance, thoughts swirling through her head. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_


	2. A Drink

**_A/N- So happy with the response to this story! Hopefully you will find this chapter just as good as the last!_**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Drink**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was frustrated. He trudged dejectedly through Flourish & Blotts, desperately trying to keep his eyes upward and not fixed on the toned backside that swayed distractedly in front of him. A backside he had just had his hands on. A backside that belonged to the one girl he had pined over for the past six years.

Scorpius could pinpoint, with painful accuracy, the exact moment he had fallen for Rose Weasley. It was during his second year at Hogwarts. Up to that point, he had managed to ignore the bookish red-head, adhering to his father's warning to steer clear of Potter's and Weasley's. But, to his grave misfortune, that advice had quickly been shot to hell. That year, the Slytherins were assigned Double Potions with the Gryffindors and he had landed Weasley as a partner. At first, he'd tried his hardest to ignore the girl but he quickly discovered his disregard made working together impossible. So, instead, he had taken to teasing her. He found it entertaining and it seemed to make class time pass a lot quicker. However, the constant interaction with the witty Gryffindor affected him in the worst possible way. Indeed, he found he enjoyed himself more than he should have- especially when his taunts resulted in a blushing Potions partner. Admittedly, Rose Weasley was a very lovely girl but when she blushed, her cheeks would turn the prettiest shade of pink and she would bite her lip in the most adorable way. All it had taken was one exceptionally warm afternoon in the Potions classroom for Scorpius to come to terms with his feelings. One minute he'd been chopping the Dragon Root and the next, he was in the throes of an all out breakdown. He had merely glanced at the girl and it hit him.

He was in love with a bloody Weasley.

Stunned by this sudden epiphany, he poured too much Dragon Root into their stewing potion and- _**KABOOM**_!!

Of course, Rose thought he had done it on purpose. A bright green slime coated the front of her robes while Scorpius had somehow managed to miss most of the liquid shrapnel. The incdent had saddled them both with a week long detention. He had used the time to mull over these new, unwelcome feelings. He knew this would not go over well with his father- Draco Malfoy had a temultuous history with the Weasley's and there was no way in Whisp's green Pitch that he'd ever accept this.

He could only imagine how Ronald Weasley would feel.

But their father's were the least of his worries. Scorpius found himself in a state of total perplexity. Not only had he let himself fall for a Weasley, and a Gryffindor at that, but he was certain Rose did not reciprocate his feelings. Although he was young, he had never had any problem getting a girl to do whatever he wanted...until now. He was in unfamiliar territory and he quickly came to the conclusion that, if he wanted Rose, he would have to work for her.

And work he did..._badly_.

Being a Malfoy had afforded Scorpius the luxury of coming by things easily, so his efforts to garner Rose's attention were usually a bust. In truth, he didn't know _how_ to woo her. It was something he had never, _ever _had to do before. So, the decidedly Slytherin tactics, devised to show her how he felt, were wildly unsuccessful. The first of these blunders was in third year, just after Rose had gotten herself a boyfriend. To say that Scorpius was unhappy about her union with Jason Creevey was an undestatement. He'd brooded for weeks. Whenever he saw her with the stupid git, a raging beast would erupt inside of him and his hand would twitch towards his wand pocket. This sent his fellow Slytherins fleeing for the hills- apparently, they had come to their own conclusions about Scorpius' feelings for Rose. He didn't care- he was too hellbent on finding a way to break them up to care about anything at all.

Finally, after weeks of sulking, he came up with a plan to rid Rose of the Plague that was Creevey. He would pester them. It was juvenile but, to his great satisfaction, it worked like a charm. It seemed that Creevey was more concerned with his reputation than with hurting the brilliant witch on his arm.

_"Creevey, who paid you to take the dog out? And didn't you forget the leash?"_

The look on Rose's face sent a shot straight to his heart but, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stomach seeing her with the Creevey spawn. So, he continued his verbal assaults until the soft, little shite threw in the towel.

After that it was smooth sailing, though he did try and up his ante by cirrculating a few rumors about Rose and her inability to _please_ her boyfriends. Unfortunately, this had the opposite affect he had hoped for. It only widened the gap of passionate confusion between him and the pretty witch, especially when he failed to demonstrate his affection by dating every tart this side of Ravenclaw to make her jealous.

Then there was the incident in fourth year. Scorpius had spent a better part of the summer trying to get over the Gryffindor but, when they returned to school, all was lost. Rose looked better than ever and he fell right back into the routine of juggling his erratic feelings- feelings suddenly truncated by raging hormones. He had only been trying to shorten her skirt just that little bit but, as every good wizard knows, desire and magic don't mix. Indeed, at the first glimpse of middle thigh, things had gotten severely out of hand. Scorpius had been treated to quite a show but, regrettably, so had all the other boys.

Cue the blasted suitors.

Fourth year had ended sourly, with Rose completely unwilling to even look at him. He couldn't blame her- he'd hexed her date at Hogsmeade the weekend before they left for summer break and she had all but physically hit him for doing so. Scorpius had suffered the entire season, their last interaction on the Hogwarts Express leaving him panting for more. She nearly throttled him and he could remember, with resplendence, the feelings coursing through him as the pretty witch loomed ever closer- his mind screaming for him to grab her and snog her senseless. But, by the time he had worked up the courage, she had whipped around and was storming down the corridor. She refused to acknowledge his presence for the rest of the trip and for half of the following year.

This only seemed to spur on his growing desire for the stubborn Gryffindor. There was something about wanting what he couldn't have that made Scorpius that much more determined. So, when the time for the Winter Ball rolled around, Scorpius tried to figure out a way to ask Rose to go with him. But, every time he got her alone he was completely tongue tied. He struggled- he did _not _want to look like a fool. After years of being the untouchable heart breaker- not to mention tosser- he refused to muck up his image by confessing his feelings. Indeed, it seemed his uncanny ability to charm every witch this side of Merlin's arse ended at Rose Weasley and he was certain he had bemused rather than enlightened her with his odd behavior. In the end, she went with Anthony Finnegan while he took Arista Parkinson. Cursing Finnegan had been reflexive, a last ditch to stop the boy from gripping the bum of the girl Scorpius felt belonged to him..._if_ he could ever get up the bollocks to tell her how he felt.

He hadn't. He spent the rest of fifth year longing for her, but never doing a damn thing about it. This caused him considerable heartache. He felt like a cowardly git, afraid of telling a tiny little looker that he had fallen for her. The entire summer between fifth and sixth year was spent fretting over how he would reinvent himself in her eyes. He knew it would be difficult, but it was the only route he hadn't taken.

When he returned to Hogwarts, it was with considerable confidence. He had discovered the perfect solution to his problem and was ready to perfect his cunning plan. Scorpius had known what would happen even before Rose did- using her little brother as bait had been an ideal resolution to his recurring problem. He knew she would come to Hugo's rescue- it was an inatately Gryffindor trait and would work to his benefit.

And work it did.

Amelia Boot had been a last minute additive. He had noticed that Rose's reaction to him this year was slightly different from the last. She seemed a bit more flustered in his presence which, consequently, gave him that extra boost of confidence he needed. Bringing her to Hogsmeade had been the plan but snogging the hell out of her in the middle of Flourish & Blotts had not. He berated himself for letting his emotions rule the roost but he had not expected Rose to grab him like that. She was really taking her role seriously and he wondered whether she might actually feel a little something for him, too. He'd been quite surprised when she took the lead, mock flirting with him for "Amelia's' sake.

Oh, but when she nuzzled her face into his neck...he lost his senses completely! Something in him snapped and all logic had gone by the wayside. Scorpius was barely aware that he was moving and when his lips found hers, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Churning internal ecstasy began in the pit of his stomach and rocketed through the very fiber of his being, sending him hurtling into blissful oblivion.

And, damn, how she had responded to him...the way her tongue had played against his own and the soft moan she'd let slip while he kissed her. It was more erotic than the most wicked fantasies he'd endured at the girl's oblivious hands and he'd breathed her name and felt that tiny tremor pulse through her body as she pressed ever closer to him.

But it had ended more quickly than he would have liked. Of course, shagging her against the stacks in a public place would have never happened, but one could always dream.

Rose swept through the shop entrance and headed for the Three Broomsticks, crossing her arms over her chest in response to a cold, autumn gale. Scorpius caught up to her and threw an arm around her waist again. She stiffened a bit but then relaxed into him.

"So," she began, obviously still a little awkward. "It looks like Amelia beat it."

He nodded, trying to hide his smirk. "Indeed."

"Well, do you think it had any affect on her at all?" She sounded nervous and was clearly prodding.

"What?" he replied coolly.

Rose flushed and she bit her lip. "You know..."

"I know what, Weasley?" Now he was having fun.

Rose was turning redder by the second. "Never mind," she huffed.

Scorpius grinned slyly and pulled her along to the pub, ignoring her irritated squeak. They arrived at the comfortable inn and strolled through the door. Several students looked at them and then shot looks at one another that clearly said 'I told you so.' Scorpius loved every minute of it. He was no stranger to being in the spotlight and he decided to give them all a little show. He pulled Rose in front of him and she gasped, a confused look on her face. Leaning forward, he looked on in amusement as her eyes widened and her body went rigid.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" she hissed as he closed the gap between them.

"Boot," he drawled and then brushed his lips lightly against hers. Rose blinked rapidly and her cheeks instantly went pink. He knew she hated being the center of attention but he couldn't help himself. Pulling her back to his side, he escorted her over to a nearby booth and slid in next to her.

"That was totally uncalled for, you big git," she whispered as Madame Rosmerta approached them.

"I haven't the foggiest what you're babbling about, Weasley," he rejoined with a smirk. Rose grunted in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"What'll ye' have, loves?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"Two butterbeers, please," Scorpius replied. The shapely woman nodded and threw him a saucy wink.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Does she do you favors too?"

Scorpius looked at her in surprise. "You're not jealous, are you Weasley?" he asked, leaning towards her with a wolfish expression.

"What? I most certainly am not!" she spluttered.

"I don't know, Weasley," he drawled, running a hand lazily through his wind ruffled hair. "You look pretty green, to me."

"That's only because I have an irritating Slytherin hanging all over me," she shot back. "For someone so in love with Amelia Boot, you have no qualms about snuggling up to me. Aren't you worried she might get the wrong idea?"

"I know what I'm doing Weasley," he said with a confident smile.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever, all I'm saying is...what happened back at the bookstore may have given her the wrong idea."

Scorpius was intrigued. "And what was that, exactly?" he pressed.

Rose looked up at him shrewdly. "You know what I'm talking about Malfoy!" she gritted out.

"Hmm, nope...I really don't," he reponded casually. "Perhaps you should enlighten me."

She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. "You are so insufferable!" she hissed. "Fine, when we almost knocked her down from..." she trailed off in humiliation.

Scorpius leaned in to her. "Snogging," he breathed and she jumped in response. Scorpius sat back in his seat, a wide smirk set into his features. "It's really no big deal, Weasley. I understand your attraction to me. You're not the first girl who's tried to hide her feelings, you know."

She was staring at him with her mouth hanging open and he continued. "Don't worry, everything that happened back there is water under the bridge, as far as I'm concerned. And I promise I won't tell anyone about your little cru- OW!"

Rose had punched him in the arm...hard.

"You prat! I do _not _like you!"

"That's not what it felt like to me, Weasley."

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "You're the one who kissed me!" she practically shouted.

"Yes, and then you spurred it on by rubbing that decidedly fit body against mine," he chimed in, making her blush furiously. "I'm happy to say that those rumors about you in third year were completely wrong."

"The rumors you started, you great arse!" she spat.

Madame Rosmerta halted a few feet from the table, eyeing the couple cautiously. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Scorpius shot her a brilliant smile. "Of course, Rosmerta," he replied, a flirtatious look on his face.

Rose fumed beside him.

"Right then, here're yer butterbeers," she said, placing two mugs on the table.

"Thank you," he replied and slipped a galleon into her apron pocket. He turned back to Rose, who was glaring at the woman, and smirked. "There a problem, Weasley?"

She turned her glare on him. "Not at all," she said stiffly and took a sip of her butterbeer.

Scorpius was elated. Rose Weasley was clearly jealous. He decided to try and gauge the breadth of her feelings, that is, if she really had any. He was fairly certain she did, considering her response in the bookstore and now, her undeniable envy. But one can never be too careful.

"You know," he said softly. "I wasn't lying."

She fingered her mug sourly. "About what?"

He looked at her intently. "About the rumor."

Rose bit her lip and shook her head. "Are we going to have a serious discussion now, Malfoy?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I'm just saying..."

"Don't bother," she interrupted. "I've never pleased a boy and I probably never will so quit trying to make me feel better."

He raised his brows. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

She turned towards him and pursed her lips. "Why else would you say it? It's not like you _really_ like me."

Scorpius nearly dropped his mug. How could someone so brilliant be so entirely daft at the same time? Rose had no idea that he liked her...none whatsoever. And, for the first time, he was getting a glimpse into her head. It seemed she wasn't as confident as he had liked to think. In fact, despite her strong exterior, Rose Weasley was clearly a naive little girl. Scorpius winced, realizing much of this was his very fault. She had never been given the chance to spread her wings- to be a romping teenaged girl who tested the width of her attraction. Every time she'd tried, he had mucked it up. Looking at her now, he knew he owed her a lot...and he had every intention of showing her just how attractive she really was.

Gripping her chin, he turned her face towards his own. She looked momentarily stunned and then rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Amelia, right?" she muttered.

Scorpius gave her a genuine smile. "Nope," he breathed, inching closer to her. She lifted her pretty brown eyes and looked at him. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and she nibbled her lip in anticipation. He noted that she had never looked more desireable and he closed in on her slowly, committing the look on her face to memory.

"Rose!" And the spell was broken.

She shot up in her seat and looked around. "Lily!" she replied, obviously surprised.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" the younger girl said, stubbing a finger at Scorpius in distaste.

"Well, erm...we sort of have an arrangement," Rose stammered.

Lily marched up to where they were sitting and crossed her arms over her chest. "And does this arrangement include snogging?"

Rose blushed madly and she toyed with her mug. "What? No, where would you get that idea?" she sputtered unconvincingly.

"You two looked like you were about to kiss! And then I hear this wild story about you shagging each other in Flourish & Blotts!" the Gryffindor cried.

"We were not shagging!"

"That's not what I hear..."

"Oh, so you're going to believe a bunch of tarts as opposed to your own cousin?"

Amused, Scorpius watched the two Gryffindors volley back and forth like a muggle tennis match.

"Well, not at first! But then I find you in here with..._him" _she spat the last word and pointed at him as if he were a leper.

"Lily!"

"What? Now you're standing up for the git?" she said, clearly astonished. "Rosie, he has done nothing but torment you for the past six years!"

"Well, yes...but this is business," she assured the little redhead.

Lily looked unconvinced. "Business must be good, eh Malfoy?" She was sneering at him and he bit back a laugh. She had no idea...

"Fairly reasonable, thanks for asking," he drawled.

She narrowed her eyes. "Malfoy, if I hear that you hurt my cousin I _will_ make you pay."

"Right, Potter."

"I'm serious!" she shrieked. "You'd better behave yourself." She turned back to Rose. "And _you_...you had _better_ fill me on on every sordid detail when you get back to Hogwarts. Kapiche?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Lily, the overprotective bit is getting a little old," she groused.

"Tonight," the younger girl rejoined, ignoring her cousin all together. She backed away slowly, glaring at Scorpius the whole time.

Rose covered her face with her hands. "Oh, that was awful!" she mumbled.

Scorpius laughed. "It could have been a lot worse," he assured her.

She dropped her hands and eyed him tentatively. "How?"

"It could have been your father..."

Rose paled and she nodded in agreement. "You're right," she said, looking around apprehensively. "Maybe we should go."

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know, I find it pretty cozy in here, don't you?" he said, sliding closer to her.

He watched her eyes widen and her mouth open and close in befuddlement. "I, um...you..." she stammered. "Malfoy, you're confusing the hell out of me!"

Scorpius chuckled and got up from his seat. "Alright, Weasley," he said, tugging her out of the booth. "Let's go where you want to go. Though I think we should lay off the bookshop...don't want anymore rumors to circulate about us sh-"

"_Don't_ say it!" she groaned, closing her eyes in frustration.

"Alright then..." Scorpius smirked and he pulled Rose against him. They strolled out of the Three Broomsticks and he looked down at her. "Where to?"

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "There's a lovely little overlook just up around the bend. It's a great place to think." She looked at a group of Hufflepuffs whispering and pointing at the pair. "_And_ it's private," she added sullenly.

Scorpius nodded, hiding his smile. "Lead the way."

Rose pulled him along and, as he trailed behind her, he beamed. His face split into a broad smile and he reveled in the fact that the pretty witch had neglected to remember their deal. She should have been directing them to where they might find a certain Ravenclaw...but she wasn't.

Scorpius didn't feel the need to remind her.


	3. A Dance

**_A/N- And we have come to the last... Fair warning, there is a bit of lime in this one...nothing major but I feel compelled to warn you anyway. Enjoy and, as always, thanks for reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Dance**

Rose pulled Malfoy down the roadway towards her favorite spot in Hogsmeade. She was a little surprised that she was willing to share her sacred space with a boy who'd been relatively cruel to her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than that. She had never been particularly adept at figuring out the male species but Malfoy had been acting entirely odd all day. She was confused and a little perturbed by his behavior. He was supposed to be trying to capture Amelia's attention, not distancing himself from the girl by snuggling up to Rose. The bizzare circumstances were puzzling and something had begun to niggle at the back of her mind...a soft whisper that both frightened and thrilled her.

_Maybe Malfoy likes you..._

Rose pushed the thought away. There was no way that he could possibly like her. Hadn't he proven his contempt for her over the past six years? Not to mention the paradox that would likely result from a Malfoy- Weasley union. She shuddered at the thought- her father would blow a gasket, that much was certain. And what of Draco Malfoy? She didn't dare imagine what his reaction would be. Rose paused, nearly slapping herself in the forehead- there was no way Malfoy had feelings for her!

"Um, Weasley..." Malfoy said, amusement clear in his voice. "Is there a reason why you're standing there staring off into space?"

Rose colored and shook her head. She felt completely idiotic for entertaining such vile thoughts and, without a reply, tugged the Slytherin down a back alley. It led them to a small clearing behind Honeydukes and Rose veered off to the right, heading straight for the Black Lake. Several bluffs overlooked a portion of the inky waters and she loved to hike up and look out over its glittering surface. Ducking under a few low lying trees, they wandered into the heart of a small wood. Much of the foliage was barren, golden leaves littering the forest floor. Rose hopped clumsily over a fallen tree trunk and then turned to watch Malfoy spring over it smoothly. His graceful movement reminded her of a buck and she envied his natural dexterity.

They came to the base of the bluffs- a rocky wall rising dramatically into the air. Rose shimmied around a grouping of boulders towards a low, flat grade that jut out towards the ground. She hoisted herself up onto the cliffside, noting the worried look on Malfoy's face. Somehow, he had ended up right beneath her, hands poised as if ready to break her fall. She furrowed her brows- he looked almost..._caring_. Shaking her head again, she climbed the next level of slanted stone and then pulled herself up over a final rise. Malfoy followed the whole way and eventually, they both stood on the massive clifftop. Rose walked gingerly towards the bluff's edge, her escort trailing behind her.

They stood in companionable silence, gazing out over the placid waters. She shot Malfoy a sidelong glance- his eyes were closed and he smiled as a gust of wind blustered across the lake. His platinum hair blew away from his face and Rose felt her breath catch as she studied him- for such a prat, he really was beautiful. She felt her face burn and she quickly looked away. What was the matter with her? Closing her eyes, she reveled in the feeling of wind rushing over the planes of her face and through her wavy locks. Inexplicaby, she shivered, annoyed that she had forgotten to bring a coat.

Suddenly, a pair of warm arms closed around her and her beathing hitched. Malfoy pulled her close to him, swaying in time to some inaudible tune. Rose's mind had gone a little fuzzy- the entire situation was odd. A day ago, she'd been ready to kill him but, now, she wasn't so sure. After their snog in Flourish & Blotts, and then his antics at the Three Broomsticks, Rose was certain that Malfoy was hiding something. Yet, even wrapped in his arms, she was hard pressed to believe that he liked her. She bit her lip in thought. _However_...when he'd kissed her, he'd said _her _name, _not _Amelia's. When he'd put on a show in the Broomsticks, he'd blamed it on the Ravenclaw, yet Rose had not seen the girl in the pub at all. And then there was the moment that had passed between them, where she was almost positive he was going to kiss her. These details were not lost on her but she refused to put stock in them. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she resigned to focus on reality, instead of some ridiculous feeling.

Keeping her eyes closed, she sighed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," Malfoy replied. His voice was low and controlled and she wondered what he was thinking.

Taking a chance, she opened her eyes. Gray met brown and she nearly gasped at the intensity of his gaze. She was fairly certain he had not been talking about the view.

"I'm a little out of my element here," she admitted quietly. "Especially since this is, well...you."

Malfoy chuckled. It was a rumbling baritone and Rose felt it tremble against her chest and travel down to the tips of her toes. She liked the feeling.

"Is it that impossible to believe that we're both enjoying a moment alone without hexing each other?"

Rose thought about that. "I guess not," she said, staring at the wide lapel of his woolen coat. "But you have to admit it's a little odd. I think this is the first time we've ever been even remotely civil."

"That's not true," Malfoy countered. "I've tried to be civil plenty of times."

Rose raised her brows. "You have?"

He rolled his eyes. "Despite your belief that I'm always a git, there have been several times that I've been nice to you."

Rose crossed her arms under his grip. "Name one," she demanded.

"Well," he began, apparently uncomfortable. "I'm fairly certain I complimented you at the Winter Ball last year."

"Was that before or after you hexed my date?" she shot back with a playful smirk.

Malfoy colored and looked away. She was certain she detected a hint of a grimace. _Merlin's Pants! Is he blushing? _Rose was dumbfounded and she stared at the boy in front of her, stunned.

Clearing his throat, he turned back to her. "About that..." he trailed off and she raised her brows.

"Water under the bridge, Malfoy," Rose interjected, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

He shook his head. "No, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have done it. It was just...Finnegan, he just made me so mad and...I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Rose bit back a giggle. "Why did he make you mad?" she asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Er...well, he was trying to grab your arse."

Rose spluttered in disbelief. "_What_? He _was_?"

Malfoy sneered. "Yep," he affirmed. "_Tosser_..."

Rose's eyes widened and she was pretty sure she resembled a startled owl. "But...why would he want to do that?" she wondered aloud.

"Uh, probably because you looked hot as hell in that irridescent gown that hugged every bloody inch of you," he replied, looking strangely dreamy.

Rose gave a self-deprecating chortle. "Please, there's nothing particularly attractive about my body," she groused. "I'm too skinny and all this hair makes me look like one of those Muggle bobbleheads."

Malfoy smirked. "Weasley, you have a decidedly low opinion of yourself, you know that?" he replied.

She pulled away from him and walked towards the bluff's edge. "Yes, well, that tends to happen when you are constantly reminded of your inadequacy," she whispered. She didn't want to settle into another row with him but there were things she needed to get off her chest. Turning around, she looked him directly in the eye. He was clearly remorseful but Rose didn't care- she wanted answers. "Why, Scorpius?"

He heaved a great sigh and walked towards her slowly, his steely eyes boring into her own. "You really want to know?" he asked.

Rose nodded.

He gripped her by the forearms and pulled her forward. She landed against his chest with a soft _oomph_! and he gazed into her wide, unblinking eyes. "Because, Rose Weasley, I am, without a doubt, head over heels for you. I realize that may seem a little unbelievable but its absolutely true. I've tried to get over you, I really have, but it's impossible. You're the most brilliant and beautiful witch I've ever known and I can't stand seeing you with anyone else..."

Rose stared at him in total astonishment. All logic had left her- she was completely, one hundred percent mind boggled. The truth of the matter was, she had spent most of her time at Hogwarts trying to protect herself from Scorpius' wrath. She had never considered the idea that he might feel something for her other than contempt. But as Scorpius continued to explain why he had tormented her, things finally seemed to click into place. All the times he had hexed her dates, broken up her relationships, taunted her- it was all an attempt to get her attention! The more she thought about it, the more idiotic she felt. _How the hell did I not see this sooner?_

"...and if you don't believe that, then maybe this will convince you." With that, he claimed her mouth for the second time and Rose was, once again, completely oblivious to everything around her. Time had literally stopped- all she could feel was Malfoy's mouth moving against her own, his tongue teasing her lips softly, and his hands twisting in her curls. Their first kiss had been passionate but it was nothing compared to this. There was fire and a hunger they both strived to quench. Rose felt heat licking her inner belly as his hands roamed down her back and gripped her bum. She whimpered as he pulled her against his hips and she noted she had never felt quite this warm before. Rose's hands were furious- raking through his hair and wandering the slant of his broad shoulders. Her head fell back as Scorpius nibbled along her jawline and she inhaled sharply as he suckled a sensitive spot just under her ear.

The sensations he stirred in her were blissful and Rose felt light headed as a jumble of thoughts clogged her usually rational mind. She was bemused by his confession but also surprisingly content. His passion for her had jauged something loose- a deep seeded desire she had long denied. Scorpius was a very attractive boy and their constant bickering had fueled an internal fire that Rose now admitted she had struggled to snuff out for years. A little voice had always told her that she liked the attention and that he had done these things for a reason. Now, she was finally willing to listen.

Scorpius sucked her earlobe into his mouth and she squeaked. "Stop analyzing, Weasley and kiss me," he breathed.

Rose was only too happy to oblige.

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and he groaned, pressing himself against her more fully. His hands tugged up on her bum and, with another little squeak, she was in the air. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and Scorpius walked slowly over to a copse of rocks near the far end of the bluff, snogging her the hell out of her the whole way.

He leaned her back against one of the rocks and she purred, sliding her tongue into his soft mouth. His body was sealed tight against her and she rolled her hips, both of them gasping in response. It was a pleasant feeling, unlike anything she had ever felt before and, suddenly, she found she wanted more. It was no secret that Rose was the less experienced of the two and she felt her frustration begin to ebb as Scorpius ground against her. Tightening her legs around him, she worked her lower half back against him, reveling in the pleasure it sent shooting through her. Scorpius seemed just as persistent and responded in stride, his hands sliding over the legs of her jeans. He pulled away and began nibbling her neck- Rose gasped and whimpered, completely enlivened by the feelings he had awakened in her.

"Rose," he breathed against her neck. "Merlin, I've wanted this for so long."

She nodded incoherently as a strange swelling began to pulsate in her lower body. She gasped as Scorpius' hands moved under the hem of her shirt but he kept them at her waistline. He continued to kiss and nuzzle her neck, need growing with each roll of their hips.

"Rose, if you keep that up we'll have a mess on our hands," he warned, apparently unaware of her own approaching bliss.

"Scorpius," she whimpered and he looked down at her questioningly. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing to her and he paused. Rose hissed in displeasure as her building ecstasy subsided and she shot him a glare.

He looked down at her with raised brows. "Rose, I...I'm sorry," His eyes were fastened to her flushed face and he breathed heavily. She could feel the evidence of what she was doing to him growing by the second. "Merlin, you're beautiful," he whispered, running his hands through the hair splayed out on the rock behind her. His pale face was flushed with excitement and Rose wanted nothing more than to pick up where they had left off.

"Scorpius," she breathed. "I want to...please..." She blushed deeply and looked down at his shirt. It was an old vintage Muggle tee with The Beatles on the front. Rose's mum loved The Bealtes and she had made them listen to them for years. Rose wondered if Malfoy truly liked them or had worn the shirt because he thought it looked cool. Muggle fashion had swept though the halls of Hogwarts sometime in her fifth year and she had stumbled upon many a wizard wearing the most absurd get ups.

She noted that Malfoy didn't look so absurd.

"Rose, I dont want you to think that this is all I want," he replied hesitantly. "I want all of you, not just your unbelievable body."

She giggled. "I know but...I've never..." she trailed off with a sheepish expression.

Without warning, Scorpius was snogging the life out of her. His body pressed against her again and she felt him pick up right where he had left off, a shot of pleasure ripping right through to her core. She moaned loudly into his mouth and responded as best she could, pushing her hips against him rythmically. The same heated feeling began to build in her as he nudged further between her thighs and she pulled short, uneven breaths. A wave of warm bliss swelled over her and her body went rigid- she was vaguely aware that Scorpius was groaning her name. When all was said and done, both of them were flushed, panting, and completely sated.

"Are you...alright?" he asked, looking a little worried.

Rose grinned. "Yes, I'd say I'm doing fairly well."

Scorpius chuckled. "It certainly looked that way," he teased and she blushed again.

"Do you always have to be a prat?" she shot back, swatting his arm.

"Yes. But I'll make you a deal-"

"Oh no, not another deal!" She feigned horror.

He smirked. "No being a prat just after I get you of- OW!"

Rose punched him in the arm.

"Dammit woman, are you always this violent?"

"Only when completely deserved," she said haughtily. "And that was most definitely deserved."

Scorpius smirked and pulled her close, running his hand through her hair. "So..." he began softly. "Does this mean you forgive me for, well, everything?" His expression was guarded but clearly hopeful.

Rose bit her lip. She thought about the past six years and everything they had been through- everything their parents had been through. She thought about Gryffindors and Slytherins, Half Bloods and Pure Bloods. Then, she thought about Uncle Harry. It was completely random, she knew, to think about her uncle at such a time, but there was purpose behind it. Harry Potter had made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure that their children could live a life free of opression and persecution. It seemed trite to allow the same age-old prejudices to ruin her chance at happiness with Scorpius. And Rose was anything but trite.

Looking up at him, she pulled him forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I forgive you," she whispered.

The resulting grin was like unlike anything she had ever seen_. Merlin, the little bugger actually looks giddy!_

Rose wrinkled her nose. "I think I prefer the smirk," she jibed and Scorpius laughed. Once again, the pleasant sound traveled down through her belly and into the tips of her toes. Rose knew, in that moment, that she had found the missing piece to a puzzle she had started sometime in second year and, snapping it into place, she finally felt whole.

***

Scorpius was beyond ecstatic. He grinned like a loon as he and Rose descended the last of the bluff's inclines and then jumped onto solid ground. They strolled into the fragrant wood, admiring the sheer symmetry of nature. Scorpius was very aware of Rose's small hand curled in his own and, unconsciously, he ran his thumb over the smooth skin of her fingers. She was even softer than he had imagined. Looking around, he marveled at the beauty of such a place and wondered why he had never discovered it before. He often thought about where Rose would run off to during their trips to Hogsmeade. One minute, she'd be in the Three Broomsticks, laughing with the Weasley brood, and the next she was gone. He looked at her in awe- she would never truly know what sharing this place had done for him. The trust she placed in his hands was a wonderful gift...almost as wonderful as her forgiveness.

Now, everything seemed brighter and even more vibrant than before. Scorpius surmised that he was seeing life through the eyes of a man who was finally happy. He felt full and alive. This surprised him. He honestly had not comprehended the true weight of his longing, or his guilt. He felt as if a heavy burden had lifted from his shoulders and he squeezed Rose's hand in appreciation.

She looked up at him with furrowed brows. "Are you alright, Malf...Scorpius?" she asked, coloring a little at her slip.

He hid his smirk. "Yep, just making sure you're real," he replied with a wink.

Rose chuckled. "Oh, I'm real alright," she rejoined, turning towards him with a clenched fist. "But, how's about a sock to the gut, just to be sure?"

Scorpius barked a laugh. "You are possibly the most violent person I've ever met, Rose."

She shrugged. "Blame my mom. She made me take these Muggle self defense courses back at home." She rolled her eyes. "The woman's nothing if not replete."

"Your one to talk," he teased and she swatted his arm.

"Careful, Malfoy, I'm contemplating taking back that forgiveness," she said, trying to hide her grin.

"Indian giver..." He poked her in the side and she squealed.

"Quit playing, you big git!" She tried to pull away from him but he held fast, tugging her forward and wrapping his arms around her again.

"Now Weasley," he began, but sucked in a breath as her little hands threaded up under his coat and clasped his waist.

"Yes?" she said, a wicked expression playing on her face.

"Now that's just unfair," he groused as she rubbed spine tingling circles on his lower back. "How the hell am I supposed to come up with a witty retort when you're doing _that_?"

"You mean, I'm actually getting the better of your rapier wit?" she replied with mocked astonishment. "Call the Prophet, this is newsworthy information!"

"Vile wench," he whispered before planting a kiss on her. She melted immediately, her defenses completely shot to hell. Scorpius smirked against her lips. "What was that about newsworthy?" he murmured, kissing the side of her mouth.

"Oh, shut it you big goon!" Rose nipped his chin and he chuckled.

"What in the bloody blue blazes is going on here?!" a familiar, and decidedly angry, voice demanded.

Rose and Scorpius turned to face one Hugo Weasley and his band of miscreants.

_Oh shite... _Scorpius felt his stomach drop into his feet. This was not a positive development.

"Hey Hug," Rose said casually, clearly unfazed by his obvious fury.

"What the hell are you doing with that git?" Hugo said, pointing his wand at Scorpius.

Rose stepped in front of Scorpius. "What I do is none of your business, Hugo," she replied.

"None of my business? Rose, I'm your brother for Merlin's sake!"

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Yes, well, you can blame yourself for my snogging Malfoy, then."

Hugo frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Scorpius felt his heart begin to race. He could not believe that this was happening. _Please...someone, anyone...tell me this little tosser is not about to blow everything..._

"I'm talking about your big mouth, Hugo!" she shrieked. "Has it ever occurred to you that spouting off about your magical prowess will get you nowhere?"

Hugo looked confused. "But...I, what are you talking about Rosie?"

Scorpius fretted. _Dammit...I can't believe this! I'm going to murder Potter when I see him!_

"Challenging Scorpius to a duel is pretty stupid, Hug!"

Hugo flashed a surprised look at the Slytherin, who had closed his eyes in prostration. _Alright, just kill me now- send a bloody, massive dragon to swoop down and devour me..._

"But I didn't-"

"What's all this about?"

Scopius' eyes flew open as Albus Potter strolled confidently onto the scene. He wore a smug grin, which he flashed blatantly in Scorpius' direction before turning towards his little cousin.

Hugo looked at Potter pleadingly. "Al, would you please tell Rose that I didn't challenge Malfoy to a duel!"

Rose threw a suspicious look over her shoulder. Luckily, Scorpius managed to smooth his features into a disbelieving smirk just in time. He shrugged and shook his head as if to say, 'I've no idea what the little tosser is babbling about...' She frowned a little and turned back around.

Potter cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Hugo, don't you remember last week? You were going on about your defensive skills to Ashton Zabini?"

Hugo furrowed his brow. "I _was_?"

"Yeah, I was standing behind you in the Great Hall and you were telling him how you could best any Slytherin at a duel."

Hugo still looked a little hazy. "Hmm...maybe..."

Rose stamped her foot. "You idiot! That little shite ran over and told Scorpius that you could best him!"

Hugo paled and took a step back. "But, I didn't mean _any _Slytherin," he replied tentatively and then looked at Potter. "Did I?"

"Argh!" Rose growled and stalked forward. Hugo's friends took one look at the livid witch, turned tail, and fled. Rose gripped Hugo by the ear and pulled him back towards Hogsmeade. "You and I are going to have a little chat about your big mouth." She threw a rueful look at Scorpius. "I'll meet you at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes II in an hour."

Scorpius nodded, stiffling his chuckle as Hugo groused about Rose being just like her mother.

"Boy, do you owe me, Malfoy," Potter drawled.

Scorpius whipped around to face him. "You certainly make a habit of being at the right place at the right time, don't you Potter?"

The Gryffindor chuckled darkly. "Damn right I do," he said. "You didn't actually think my running into you in Diagon Alley this summer was an accident, did you? You should no me better than that, Malfoy." He raised his brows. "Now, about our arrangement..."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pulled a small vial out of the inner pocket of his lapel. Its golden contents glinted in the mid-afternoon sun. "You're one hell of a cousin to sell Rose out for a bit of luck."

Potter snorted. "Please, I've known about your little infatuation with my cousin for years, Malfoy," he replied. "And I also noticed her begrudging attraction to you. Seems to me, I've done right by Rosie."

"Indeed," he replied. "But that was cutting it a little close, don't you think?"

Potter shrugged. "Keeping the rest of them in the dark was the only way to go about it, Malfoy. Lily would have imploded if she knew the truth and Hugo couldn't have kept his mouth shut." He held up the vial and smiled wolfishly. "Was this difficult to snag, Malfoy?"

Scorpius smirked. "Nah, Professor Slughorn doesn't do a very good job of keeping watch," he replied, raising his brows as Potter's face became absolutely puckish. "Do I even _want_ to know what you're doing with that, Potter?"

Potter's eyes danced. "Not if you want to see the morning," he replied.

"Your lot is completely odd," Scorpius replied, bemused.

Potter smiled. "Yep. And you'd better get used to us, Malfoy..._you're_ dating my cousin now."

Scorpius paled as Potter turned and swaggered back towards town. _Merlin's Balls...the git has a point... _He followed behind in a daze, watching as Potter slipped the Felix Felicis in his back pocket and cackled with glee.

Scorpius stopped. _What the _hell_ have I gotten myself into?_

THE END

* * *

**_Addt'l A/N- Heehee...I just had to have some fun with Albus. I hope the limes weren't too much of a problem...but I couldn't help it! Rose deserved a little..ahem, fun after years of being pent up so...that was a little gift. Hope ya'll enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! ~ DG_**


End file.
